


Tea Leaves and Tastebuds

by GoforthAndConquer



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Overabundance of tea references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoforthAndConquer/pseuds/GoforthAndConquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter indulges in his favorite sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Leaves and Tastebuds

She tasted like tea.

Her mouth was soft and sweet, honey and blackberry and drenched with cream. He could drink her for hours, her lips hot, her tongue wet, her whimpers like spun sugar, sticky sweet in the back of her throat.

The hollow of her throat was ginger and orange with just a hint of vanilla. A little spicier, decadent on his tongue. If he kissed her below her ear, she couldn't help a cotton candy gasp, her taste running sweeter. But if he bit her throat, that sensitive tendon rising above the hollow of her collarbone, she would dig her nails into his shoulders, spice bursting in his mouth.

Her stomach, skin stretched taut over muscle, was soft and feminine and tasted of white peony, light and sweet and delicate. He caught nips of her taste when he blew raspberries against her navel, relishing in her laughter when they relaxed on her couch on rainy afternoons.

The inside of her wrist was pure lemongrass, a result of her favorite fragrance. Zesty and tangy, just like her, and he liked sneaking kisses there in public, his tongue lingering for just a moment longer than was chaste. That taste of lemongrass always reminded him of other places he could be tasting.

His favorite taste was the one he only savored when they were alone and he could delve deep inside where no one else had been. There, she tasted like chai and cinnamon and cream, sweet and spicy and so damn addictive that he could drown himself in that heavenly taste and die content. When he tasted her, her thighs shook and her fingers dug into his hair and her body writhed with violent tremors, all the while letting loose these kittenish mewls that always made him even hungrier. And after his thirst was quenched, making her shatter over and over, he'd lick his fingers clean and kiss her hard, mingling all the flavors together in a kiss that left him reeling.

And while Hatter enjoyed a normal cup of tea as well, keeping his shelves well stocked with earl gray and sencha green and oolong and hibiscus and every sort of tea imaginable, they could never compare to Alice. He would never get enough of the way she tasted.

And Alice thoroughly enjoyed letting him taste.


End file.
